Masquerade
by Shadow.Alchemist13
Summary: Len and Rin have worked side by side as the staff of a rich family for years now. However, it's suddenly been announced that Len is actually the son of the house! Hearing this news, Len blows Rin off entirely. "He must be looking down on me right now, since we're no longer of the same class." Poor Rin doesn't know that his true motives are much more scandalous.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. I shouldn't be writing this oneshot, but the plot bunnies were overflowing. In English, instead of writing about a bildungsroman (yes, that's the actual spelling for all you who don't know), I began writing this. Oops.**

**Also, THE MAIN CHARACTER FROM OF MY FAVORITE BOOK SERIES DIED! AND SHE WAS THE ACTUAL LEGIT HEROINE, NOT JUST A SIDE CHARACTER! It was beautifully written, but I'm in a mood of depression, and, well, writing helps.**

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to bother saying it?**

**OH! Random note: Lots of POV shifts. Not usually my style, so I thought that I should warn you in advance.**

* * *

The rain was merciless and unrelenting, cold and harsh. People ran as quickly as their feet would take them, ignoring the group of orphan children that huddled close together under raggard newspapers and old coats found in the trash.

The oldest looked to be at least seven or eight, trying to shush the younger ones, around the age of one or two. Each child had been abandoned in different times of their life, and all had ended up on the streets.

"I'm hungry," a young blonde girl, around the age of five, whispered to the boy right next to her.

"I know. It's going to be okay," he replied. He wrapped his fingers around her head and drew her in close so that they could share body warmth. This didn't change the temperature much, but perhaps it was the feel of human comfort that made the girl feel just a tiny bit better.

"I'm cold!" wailed one of the younger girls, this one at the age of four. One of the boys reluctantly began unwrapping the blue scarf that hung around his neck- his only keepsake from his family- and then passed it to the girl. She looked at him with wide eyes before sniffing it and then wrapping it around her neck.

For now, the children would look after each other on days such as these, when the world was much too busy or important to spare a second glance at the young group of orphans. They always were sitting there by sundown, the older ones returning with food to fill not their own stomachs, but the ones of the younger children.

At such young ages, they had to grow quickly. Childhood was a long forgotten word.

However, perhaps not everyone was to be cruel. A man with deep purple hair- the Lord of the small town- was about to race back to his castle when he noticed the children.

He stared at them. They stared back with empty, unseeing eyes, unexpectant of anything from him.

One by one, the look in their eye changed into curiosity and wariness as the man approached them. "This… can't do," he said quickly, mind racing. He looked at the hill to where his castle rested, and sighed. "I have plenty of space, so come join me there."

They stared.

It was then he realized how scared these children must be, how they probably didn't even register a word of what he was saying. "Ah… Um, I'll have food and hot water ready for you. So, follow me, I suppose." At the word 'food,' their gazes intensified, pleading yet reluctant to take such a good offer. The man smiled at them, hoping that it wasn't coming out as a grimace.

"It's okay," the oldest boy said, taking a deep breath and coaxing the smaller ones into standing up. As of right now, all he cared about was getting their stomachs full.

He turned to the Lord and bowed. "I would be extremely grateful if you would take us in for one meal. We will be on our way, then."

But things didn't quite end that way. On that day, Lord Kamui took in a total of eighteen orphans, and refused to allow them back onto the streets once again.

* * *

"Len, Dell is requesting you," I said, racing towards him while grabbing the edge of my maid's uniform and hitching it up so that I wouldn't trip."It's supposed to be important, and he wants you there, or something."

Len snorted, ruffling his golden blonde hair before turning to me, a twinkle lighting up his blue eyes. "You know that if it's Dell, 'important' means that he just wants someone to get him something to smoke."

I sighed, knowing that what he said was true. Dell was supposed to work in the kitchens, mainly washing the dishes, but half the time he'd just sneak away from his duties to go and have fun with Neru, a fellow maid. We'd always just split up Neru's jobs between us. As for Dell, he could get his work done within a matter of minutes; he was that good. Which really wasn't fair.

"Come here," Len said, waving his hand closer and closer to me. I bounced over to his side, trying not to get any dirt on my uniform. Lily (aka Head Maid) was strict on uniforms and such.

"Nice flowers," I said, meaning it.

Len smiled at me, and said, "Yeah? They took a heck load of time to plant, but they look nice, so I guess that's what counts, right?"

Len was the castle's gardener, always working to make the grounds look spotless. Due to his job, he had found many places to which a person could hide or stay for days on end without others finding them (the grounds are huge). He often shared these places with me and me alone. We even had a little place we would sneak away to when we just wanted to get away.

We both sighed in unison, although our thoughts probably varied. I was thinking about the boat load of chores left for me to do (thanks, Neru) when Len suddenly interrupted my thoughts. "Do you think we'll be okay?" he asked, but it sounded more like he was talking to himself.

"What do you mean?"

"The debt."

"Oh."

It was a fact that only few knew of- Mr. Gakupo Kamui, the lord who took us in, was suddenly experiencing extreme money problems. Len had accidentally overheard a conversation, and came straight to me with the news. If Kamui-sama didn't get out of whatever debt this was, the entire staff would be fired.

Our staff is a surprisingly small number- thirty total, eighteen being orphans that Kamui-sama took in ten years ago. Including me. After that day, Kamui-sama took every single one of us orphans in and offered us training to work for him as the staff of his castle.

However, unlike the other staff, we wouldn't have family to go to, or be old enough to hold actual jobs, which is why both Len and I were so worried. It didn't appear as if anyway else knew of the news, so we had decided to bear the burden ourselves, trying to figure out what to do before it actually happened.

"I really don't know, Len." He sighed and then turned to me, trying to smile. The smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Whatever. It'll be fine, I'm sure, Rinny."

"Mmm," I said distinctly, my thoughts still on our futures.

Len bit his lip and then pulled me close. "You have something on your nose," Len said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Eh? EH? Lily didn't notice, thank God. Here?" I asked, rubbing the side of it.

"No, a little bit more to the front. It's… just let me do it," Len said with frustration. He reached his hand out and began wiping. I forced myself not to think about the rolls of pleasure and heat pulsing through my body.

"There," Len said, smiling mischievously. I gave him a look before turning to the window, checking my reflection.

There was dirt on my nose that had clearly not been there before. I took to Len, who was giggling like a little girl.

"LEN!"

"I didn't do anything," Len said innocently.

"LEN, COME INTO THIS HOUSE THIS SECOND!" came Dell's scream from somewhere inside. We weren't supposed to scream… that idiot, now all of us would get in trouble with Lily.

"Oops, that's me," Len said, setting the can he was using to water the plants down. "Listen, let's me up at the usual place tonight, neh?" The 'usual-place' was one of the little places Len had found that no one else knew about. However, it was the one we went to most since there was a little pond there and little shrubs that made everything look quite stunning at night.

"Sure," I said with a smile.

"LEN! COME HERE!"

"Well, bye, little Rinkins," Len said to me, swooping down to kiss my cheek before running inside.

* * *

Len's POV

"We have an announcement to make," Gakupo-sama said as he guided Luka-sama, his wife, into the small room that us staff used to hang out after hours. There were some comfortable seats and books. A fireplaced raged in one corner, keeping us all toasty and warm. There were also a couple of games for us to play.

"Gakupo-sama!" Lily said, and at once everyone got up and bowed. "What are you doing here? I mean, not to sound rude, sir, but this is a place for servants." Gakupo-sama just waved his hand up and down in a dismissing manner, but his face was tense.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Sixteen years ago, we had a son together. He was a beautiful child, and both of us were as happy as could be. Till one day, when he was suddenly… taken." Luka-sama covered her mouth with her hand as Rin and I exchanged looks. Where the hell could this be going? "We assumed the worst." Everyone else looked as confused as I felt. "And today we got news that he's alive."

"That's great, sir," Rin said happily. "Will he be moving into the house?"

"Well, that's the thing." Gakupo-sama began scanning the crowd, looking for a single face in particular. "He already lives here, as a staff member."

His eyes stopped on me.

One by one, everyone caught on and began staring at me.

I felt the color drain from my face as I stammered out, "T-That couldn't be. I k-knew my parents, or at least their names. A-Akaito and Haku Shion."

"They worked for us. Haku was unable to bear children, and their grief was so high that they took our own," Gakupo-sama, no, Otou-sama said as Luka stepped out of arms and approached me. She sunk to her knees and wrapped her arms around me.

"It's so good to know that you're alive," she whispered into my ear, stroking my hair. My mouth drifted open, and I turned my face so that I could look at Rin.

She stared with wide eyes, before realizing suddenly that she was staring, and then shook her head. She smiled at me, and mouthed the words, "Go ahead." With numb, shaking hands, I wrapped my arms around my mother for the first time in my life.

* * *

"Talk about a drama bomb," Rin said, smiling at me. Her feet were in the water, her expression relaxed. "You're late. As in, four hours late. I thought for a second or two that you weren't going to come."

I loosened the tie that constricted my neck and dropped to the floor, taking my shoes off after I did that. I dipped my foot into the water, which was pleasantly cold, and then wrapped my arms around Rin, resting my head onto her neck.

The moon was out, the light from it reflecting off the pond, lighting up the whole little area we were in. Fire lilies rested on the banks of the water; a slight wind caused them to rustle.

"I'm so tired," I moaned to Rin. I had been requested to move rooms to the hallway that Gakupo and Luka's room was located in. It didn't take that long, saying that I didn't have many possessions, but after that I ended up talking to Gakupo and Luka for a long time. They were nice, but I still didn't know how to feel about them…. It was nice talking to them, but I had a feeling I wouldn't be working in the gardens anymore, which made me depressed.

"It's okay if you want to go back to your room and sleep," Rin offered, a sad smile sitting on her face. "I'll understand completely."

"No, I want to be here with you," I said. "What's going to happen now?"

"I don't know," Rin replied. "I don't want to think about it." She sighed, and I could tell that she was worried about something.

"What's wrong?" Rin hesitated. "Tell me."

"Will you still be friends with us? I mean, now that you found your parents, and they're not even of a low class, the way most of ours probably are. What's going to happen to us?"

"Nothing," I said. I grabbed her hand, held onto it tightly, and then stared into her eyes, hoping that she'd catch the message I was trying to pass. "All of you are my family, and I can't just abandon you, can I now? Nothing will happen. I promise." She looked unsure for a moment, and then relaxed.

"Okay, Len."

* * *

"Good morning… Otou-sama," I said as I walked into his office, trying the word 'Otou' out for the first time in my life.. It was new to me since I'd never had anyone to call my father before, but I like it.

"You can drop the 'Sama' already, Len," Otou-san said, a smile on his face. I nodded my head and tried to smile back as he went back to his papers, rustling around to find something. As my first from being gardener, I had no idea what I was supposed to be doing, so I just stood there awkwardly, rubbing my elbow. I wanted to ask what he was doing, but I figured that he must be too busy to answer any questions. Anyways, it was probably not my place.

"You okay, Len?" Otou-san asked kindly, and I nodded my head. He ran his fingers through his purple hair and then smiled at me. "Sorry, you must be unfamiliar to all of this." Another nod.

"W...hat are you doing?" I asked, almost afraid to ask the question.

"Can I trust you with a secret?" he asked.

Heh. I probably already knew it.

"Of course," I said as innocently as possible.

"It's a big one, and quite a stress… but, we've ran out of money. Taxes this year have been just too big, along with all of our workers' pay… the castle will probably be taken away from Luka and myself. Oh, and you."

I tried to pretend like it was the first time I'd heard this information: eyes wide, curling my hands into tight fists and swaying gently back and forth. With a "shaking" voice, I asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No. There aren't many ways to get out of this." He let out a long, worried sigh, thoughts obviously far off. "I mean, there are some ways, but I wouldn't consider them."

"What?"

"Well, of course, I could always go to the black market. I've heard of people who sell their female servant's bodies away."

My thoughts turned to Rin, and instantly a wave of anger passed through me, so strong that I had to force myself to calm down.

Otou-sama was still talking when I felt like I was calm enough to listen. "...Arranged marriage."

"How would that work? You're already married," I asked in confusion, a small part of me knowing the answer but refusing to acknowledge it.

"Children. If we were to marry to off to a rich family, we would get the benefits."

Oh, hell no. What would happen to Rin?

Gakupo offered me a smile, and said, "Of course, I wouldn't ask of that from you. If you wanted to, then sure. If not, we'll find some other way." He understood; thank kami-sama. "What I'm worried most about right now, though, is the staff. As you know, all my maids and butlers and cooks and gardeners are orphans, so they have no family to return to."

I froze when I remembered that not everybody was like me. No one else suddenly found out their origins, nor did they have a place to go to if something were to happen. I couldn't believe I forgot about them.

"I'm sure a couple of them could get jobs, but the younger ones…." Otou-san said, trailing off into his own world once again.

Yuki, with her sweet smile; Oliver, one who was usually timid but did everything he could to protect her. They couldn't go back to the streets.

"Otou-san… I think I'll reconsider about marriage…."

* * *

For once, I was praying that Rin wouldn't be at our usual hiding place. I needed to be by myself to think for sometime, and if she was there, I'd probably go back on my decision from earlier in the day.

However, Rin sat on the grass, waiting for me. She looked beautiful, as always. Even in rags, she looked better than anyone else could possibly look. I closed my eyes tightly before taking a deep breath and walking up to her.

"Len! You're here early."

Ah, that hurts too much.

"You missed Lily screaming at Dell. It was so funny. She went insane."

You have new restrictions, Len. You're soon to be a married man, so you mustn't go touching the person you actually love.

"What's wrong? You're quiet today."

My willpower was crumbling. I stared at Rin, long and hard. This was probably going to be the last time I'll come here, so I needed to make these words count. I should tell her about how I feel….

No. That would hurt her too much.

I was soon to be married. I needed to prepare both of us.

"Why would I want to see that Maid screaming at a mere servant?"

Such a deep aching in my chest.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't t-think properly." She was staring at the ground, looking confused. I knew that Rin wouldn't cry- she wasn't that weak- but I could tell that my choice of words and tone hurt her.

"Of course you weren't. You're really stupid."

Ah, that hurt so much. One look at her face and I was ready to take her into my arms and never let go. But I must, if I wanted to make this convincing.

"O...kay. Oh! Yes, today I-" My next words cut off her obvious attempt to get the conversation going again.

"Could you drop it? This is so annoying. Urg, why must you always think that everyone is interested in you?"

This pain was unbearable. I could barely get the words out, but when I did, they were cold and merciless.

"Why would I be interested in any of you? You're all worthless to me, now. I only used you, you know, in case I ran out of money or needed a place to stay in case something were to happen to the castle. It was so funny, watching you flutter all around me like a little girl. You must have really liked me, didn't you? What filth. I always found you orphans to be disgusting."

The slap was quick and hard, and it burned against my cheek.

There were tears streaming down Rin's face, but her facial expression was one of fury. Her eyes were so full of raw pain… it hurt so much. I would do anything to take that pain away, but it would be worse, probably, if she knew that I were in love with her but were to marry to another women.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Bastard-sama." With that, she quickly hurried out of the clearing, sobs echoing into the night.

It was fine. That was how things were meant to be, I supposed.

Yet, even as I said those words over and over again, I couldn't help but to allow one drop- followed quickly by another, and then another- to fall down my cheek.

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

"Rin? Rin, what's wrong?" Miku said as she walked out of the bathroom, drying her teal locks. I ignored her and continued to furiously glare at the wall, trying desperately to stop the slow, steady flow of tears from my eyes. "Is everything okay, hon? How's your stomach?"

"My stomach is fine. My life is perfect. Everything is great. Whoop-de-fucking-du," I said angrily. I couldn't believe Len Kagamine had the nerve to say those things to me.

I couldn't believe he actually meant them.

What kind of twisted up freak was he? I mean, it couldn't have all been lies, right?

Yet, as I sat there, all I could do is doubt. What if those smiles were really just smirks? Those comforting words that I held so close to my heart just ones meant to mock me? Every laugh just a snicker? I truthfully couldn't tell. I didn't know.

"Rin, get up," Aoki Lapis said. Reluctantly, I got off my bed and forced myself to stand up. "What happened?"

"Well..." My words started off slow and sluggish. "Len Kagamine is FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I let out a scream and then punched the wall next to me, full of anguish. My knuckles began bleeding, and to my surprise, the wall had even been dented (just a little). I sighed and then plopped back down onto my bed, ignoring the steady trickle of blood that came from my hand.

Aoki fainted on the spot, as she wasn't one to take any blood at all, while Miku looked at me in surprise, but went to go find some bandages. I used this time to sneak out of the room we shared together and slip outside.

Since it was the middle of autumn, my breaths could be seen in the cold night. My tears froze onto my face, and I had nothing warm on besides my scarf. I held my left hand out loosely to the side, allowing the blood to drip freely onto the ground.

With a sigh, I returned to the spot where Len had coldly blew me off, and lay down on the ground. Thinking back on all these memories, thinking back on that promise Len said to me after we figured his origins, I couldn't help but want to punch another wall.

Ah, but the pain was finally coming to me. Although my hand ached, the pain was far worse in my heart (brain, technically, but whatever MAYBE).

With a second sigh, I reluctantly allowed myself to fall asleep.

* * *

Len's P.O.V

"Len!" Kiyoteru said while bursting into my room. I was still awake, despite my internal clock telling me it was about three in the morning, probably due to being haunted by Rin's pained face. I's never seen her look so hurt, and the fact that I caused it made me ready to just about kill myself.

"Is she okay? What happened? What's going on? Where is she?" The torrent of questions came out before I could stop them as I flung myself out of my bed and walked up to Kiyoteru.

"We don't know. Miku was getting some bandages, and then suddenly she disappeared."

Oh kami-sama. This was all my fault.

Kiyoteru probably noticed the look on my face, so he patted me on the shoulder. "We'll find her. She couldn't have gone too far. Miku says that she should have left a trail of blood, although it's kind of hard to see in the dark."

"_Trail of blood?_ What the bloody fuck are you doing to her?" I hisses although I had no right to be so protective.

"She screamed 'Len is a FUCKING ASSHOLE' and then punched a wall. There's actually a dent, and if she weren't so worried, Lily would be pissed. Anyways, as a former gardener, we figured you would know the grounds best, so, as a last resort, we came to wake you up. Excuse me, Le - I mean Kamui-sama."

I felt a stab of guilt go through me when he said that.

"Ah… Um, I'm going to get my jacket." Kiyoteru nodded his head and then left the room, his coattail making a _whising_ sound as he went.

Quickly, I wrapped my jacket around me and then stuck some bandages and cleaning medicine into the pocket before turning and heading out into the cold night. From the front of the house, I heard all the servants rushing around, trying to make as little racket as possible in order to not wake Okaa-san or Otou-san up. However, I knew that they were going in the wrong direction. My Rinny-senses told me exactly where she was.

I sprinted to our former meeting place, catching signs of blood here and there, which caused me to increase my steps. It shouldn't be too bad, considering that it would have been her knuckles that would start bleeding, but I couldn't help but to worry.

She was laying on the floor, fast asleep, a pool of blood around her hand. Intense relief flooded my body, and I couldn't help but to sink to my knees in happiness. Every couple of seconds, she moaned in her sleep, probably from nightmares because of me. I was about to wake her when I realized how pissed she was going to be at me, so I did the cowardly thing and took her into my lap.

Rin was freezing.

It terrified me for a moment, and without a second thought, I stripped off my jacket and wrapped it around her cold body. The next thing I addressed was her left hand. The bleeding had stopped, but she still had lost a significant amount. I quickly cleaned it up and then neatly wrapped the bandages around her hand.

It was then I realized that this was the last time I was going to probably going to ever be able to hold her. So I took her and then held onto her, hoping that my shaking wouldn't be to the point of her waking up. I could't do anything right now besides help her in secret. This was my fault, and if I hadn't been such a fucking coward, I would still be friends with her at the very least.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, my voice cracking. "I'm so sorry. I can't explain to you how much it hurt me to say those false words. And…." This is one of your last chances, Lenny. Just get it out there. "I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. I'm really, really sorry I had to hurt you, of all people so much." And for a while, I sat there, holding numbly onto her body and hoping that this was all just a bad dream.

Taking a deep breath, I rose and set out to find Kiyoteru. He was at the side of the house, searching along with everyone else. "Kiyo," I whispered. His head shot up, and he quickly spotted me. After taking a glance around the setting, he approached me. I handed him Rin, whom I had been holding bridal style, but was careful to pass her in the way that would ensure he couldn't hold her the same way. "Do me a favor, and don't tell anyone I found her."

"Why?"

"Please, Kiyo." After a long silence, he nodded his head. I gave him a quick hug, which must have really confused him, before turning into the house and heading to my bed, my thoughts on Rin. However, for the first time, my thoughts turned to my new, future suitor.

Whoever she was, I just hoped she isn't a certified bitch.

* * *

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Len Kamui."

"Gumi, Len-kun. My name is Gumi Megpoid." I bowed, took her hand, and did all that gentlemanly shibang. I'd only got a few weeks of training, but I learned quick, and I could tell my parents were pleased with my results.

We announced my engagement to the rest of the staff two days ago, and most of them began ignoring me for Rin's sake. As soon as Gakupo said the news, she stormed out of the house and disappeared for a day. I wanted to go after her, but restrained myself from doing so, afraid that my carefully constructed, blue-blood mask will fall off if I was with her.

And what a mask it was. On the outside, I was the perfect son for a Lord- I had the manners, I was smart, I knew how to ride, and so on.

On the inside, however, I was falling apart, my entire body wishing to return to Rin's side. I'd even lost weight, since I was unable to eat anymore. It scared me.

Rin wasn't with the staff in that moment, either. I thought Lily let her take the day off, but the rest of them all stood on either side of Gumi and I.

Gumi was a young woman with fine green hair and a pair of red goggles sitting on the top of her head. She wore a red and purple kimono, although, to me, it was more revealing than a formal kimono should be. Probably because I'd been raised by Lily, who was a total prude.

"Come inside. We have some tea ready for you."

To my intense displeasure, Rin was the one to serve tea for us (stupid Lily. You should have let her take off!). Her hands shook as she poured the tea, and my eyes lingered on her, taking in her figure. She'd lost weight as well.

"Are you listening, Kamui-san?" Gumi asked, leaning close to me. I snapped out of my trace and turned to the girl, forcing my aristocrat smile onto my face.

"Of course. It was an interesting story." There was a moment of hesitation. "I have a question, Megpoid-sama."

"Gumi."

"Gumi, then. Anyways, would it be impolite for me to ask of where you goggles are from?" Her smile wavered, and her hand reached up to them.

"It's from a very important man to me. His name is Gumiya, and we've got… we're friends."

Ah. So I'm not the only one being forced into this.

Well, it was my choice, but sacrifice my family or remain unmarried? It's rather simple, logically, but emotionally it was more complex than pi, I guessed.

"I understand," I said, my eyes returning to Rin who stood in the corner. When our eyes met, she glared at me so intensely that I was the one that had to look away first. Gumi followed my eyes until they land on Rin, a small O shape forming with her lips.

Well, at least we'd made this clear that it wouldn't be a love marriage in the slightest.

"So you were on the streets before?" I nodded my head a simple yes. "What were they like?"

"Cold. Dirty. However, you could find beauty, if you're looking for it." It may have sounded dramatic, but that was not why I said that. I first met Rin on the streets.

"Is that so? You wouldn't expect that."

"One man's tra - never mind." I stopped talking because Rin could _never_ be trash.

"Anyways, when are we announcing our engagement to the public?" Gumi asked.

"Day after tomorrow is our engagement party."

I stared at them, wishing I could explain myself.

They all seemed like they were having fun as I watched them dine through the window, and a pang of longing pulsed through my body. I wanted to go back to my life as a gardener. I wanted to go back to my days of peace.

All of a sudden, Kaito caught my eye through the window. I tried to pull back as quickly as possible, but I could tell from the widening of his eyes that he saw me. With a sigh, I turned around, walked to the edge of the house, and then collapsed, trying not to break down completely. My hand found its way to my head, and I pushed back my blonde strands of hair, suddenly feeling a hundred years old.

"Len, are you alright?"

It was Kaito.

I quickly looked up and stared at him before forcing myself to laugh. "Of course, silly. I'm just super tired 'cause I had to stay up and study all this boring history about who knows what. Go back to dinner!" My words were so fake, I was pretty sure a complete stranger would be able to tell. I hoped Kaito would get the message and leave me alone.

However, he ended up sitting down right next to me, running his hands through his blue hair. "What's going on?"

And the dam broke.

"_I hate this!_" I said, my voice going up another octave. I didn't want to cry, but I felt heat behind my eyes. I forced myself not to. "I hate being a stupid, fucking 'blue-blood'! I hate having to marry some chick to make sure no one goes back onto the streets! I hate that I had to leave Rin with such_ cruel_ words. I regret everything, but if I had a chance to do it over again, I know I will do the same exact thing, because it's the right thing to do."

He stared at me with wide eyes, obviously not expecting that. "What... do you mean you're getting married in order to prevent everyone to go back onto the streets?"

"The Kamui family is broke. It would have been mostly okay, since Otou-san comes from a rich family, but that would be for him and Okaa-san and myself. For all the orphans he took in… well, they don't have any family right? The Megpoid family offered their daughter, they're rich, and they will save the Kamui family from debt and having to fire all of their staff. All I had to do was take Gumi's hand in marriage."

"_All you had to do?!_ Len, this is insane. Why… you… we all thought you were just in over your head, thinking you now regarded yourself as God," Kaito said, hands shaking ever so slightly. "Rin's been… And why did you say all those things to her?"

"Because I'm love with her," I said in a choked voice. "If I can't spend the rest of my life with her, I couldn't possibly bear to be only friends with her, to see her marry and have children. I couldn't Kaito, I really couldn't. It was cowardly, but I had to do something, so I ended up lying my ass off, which makes me such a mother fucking coward, and I hate myself for it."

_Snap_

Both of our heads whipped to the side, to where Rin was standing. I didn't know how long she'd been there, but she'd probably heard enough, judging by the way her hands covered her mouth and the tears in her eyes.

I didn't even think.

I just ran.

* * *

Our engagement party happened outside, the tables set in a circle, the dance floor in the middle. There was a small stage, to which various people have gone onto and started singing, all extremely talented.

Gumi and I matched, but to the bare minimum. She had a gold rose planted in her hair, and I had a green ribbon tied into my hair (one that I secretly replace with a gold one by the end of the night. No one noticed). That was it, and I was glad it was like that. The rest of my outfit was black, with a gold tie.

Kaito obviously told the staff, because the entire night I could feel their stares, could hear their whispers. However, I kept my head held up high and tried my hardest to ignore them.

"Let's dance," Gumi said, a stunning smile on her face. I forced a smile as she led me to the floor. We danced a dance, then I danced one with another aristocrat woman, and on the night wenf. My heart wasn't into it, though, and I held all of them away from my body. I didn't need this. I didn't need them.

It was around eleven at night when the party began winding down, people obviously ready to go home but not showing it because they kept their stupid, blue-blood mask on. I shivered slightly when I remembered I now had my own.

"Last song of the night!" My eyes widened as I turned to the stage, shocked to see that Miku was standing there, Kaito right next to her. Their clothing looked like they actually belonged to this party, and both their faces were covered by masks that match their hair and eye color. "We couldn't help but to think that sometimes… there is someone you want to hold close, but can't." I could feel their eyes on me. "So, the last dance will be a masquerade, and that's what this song is called. We'll start once everyone has a mask."

I didn't know about this. It must have been planned secretly.

The staff came around, all wearing masks that still made them totally recognizable, or at least to me. In their hands, they held trays with a variety of masks on them, and each person took their time choosing one.

I was about to pick one when someone who I recognized to be Kiyoteru swooped in. "We have a special one saved for you." Resting on his tray was a black mask with a gold design. It looked expensive.

"We're set… so, let's begin!" Miku said after a couple of minutes. There was a low introduction into the song, then a guitar suddenly came in. Already I could tell it was going to be beautiful.

I was about to sit down when I saw her.

She was clad in a dress that used the same colors as me- black and gold- and her mask was the more feminine version of mine. Yet, despite the fact that she was more uncomfortable than usual, and was certainty not wearing clothes I wasaccustomed to her being in, I recognized Rin right away.

In a daze, I walked over to her and grabbed onto her hand. Miku and Kaito began singing, and without a word, I pulled Rin to the middle of swirling bodies, almost crashing into who appeared to be Gumi and some other green-headed boy. The song wasn't a waltz, but the time is 3/4, so close enough. We waltz.

"You look amazing," I whispered while trying to hold her as close as I possibly could. She did the same, and I could tell that she was no longer angry at me. After I ran away, I locked myself up in my room until today, only coming out if absolutely necessary. I was scared to see her- not because I didn't want to know her answer, but because I already knew what she would say.

"I feel so out of place," she said, and I could feel her heartbeat going insane through her dress. I wondered how she got it. "But, everyone told me I needed to talk to you."

"Thank god for them," I said, and I tried to pull her closer. Already a minute had gone by. I needed to hurry. "Rin… I really didn't mean those things. As you know, I was just being a cow -"

She stopped me by kissing me.

For a moment our hands dropped, and I then took mine and grabbed either side of her face, unable to believe that she did this in the midst of a party. There were six other blonde boys here, three with ponytails that are somewhat similar with mine, so I hoped no one could tell.

It didn't matter, anyways.

I held her for a minute, then another, completely tuning out Miku, Kaito, and the rest of the world.

"I love you," I said as soon as we pulled away.

"I do, too," she whispered, and then repeated herself. "I do, too."

Suddenly, we were kissing again, but she lifted her hand up to my shoulder and pulled away, so we reluctantly began moving again.

My eyes, reflected back from her own, were heavy with depression, though. "We can't be together, Rin," I said.

"Mmm." That was her way of saying 'I don't want to hear it, so just shut the fuck up and hold me while you can.' I did as she implied, and another minute slipped by, making it a total of five minutes. "We have a minute left, so I need to say this," she said.

"Len Kamui, you are the best person I could possibly ever know. You're so beautiful, and although you seem perfect, you still have those wonderful, little imperfections that make you human. I can never get your voice out of my head. I can never stop thinking about you. You're supposed to go with another, in order to help our family out, yet I can't help but to be greedy and wish that we could stay together. Basically, what I'm saying is that I love you, and I need you, although I can't have you. I'll never marry, not unless you are the groom."

"Rin…" I stared at her, trying to retain all this information I just heard. "I really don't want to marry anyone but you. Please understand," I said desperately.

"I do."

Miku and Kaito's song ends abruptly, and I was about to kiss her one last time, when it suddenly started to rain. There was a scurry of movement to get inside, but Rin and I just stood outside together, getting drenched in the rain. Somewhere far off, I heard someone call my name, but I ignored them.

"I love you," she said one more time.

"I love you, too," I replied.

And then I let her go.

* * *

**About the song Masquerade: It's a Miku/Kaito duet off of the Setsuna-P album (it's in the Itunes stores, and it's just about my favorite duet for them. GO LISTEN!) I have no idea what the actual lyrics are, since I can't find an English Translation, but the feel of the song is just so beautiful, I had to write this. Seriously, go listen.**

**Anyways, did you like? The end was kind of cold, I know, and, as it is with most of my oneshots, I'm considering making it longer and/or offering an alternate ending. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Oh, and review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyone was coming after me with pitchforks, demanding me to write an alternate ending and I was all like "Ehhh… Dunno how I feel about that." So I began writing something, and suddenly it wasn't an alternate ending at all .-." Don't hate me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

Days, months, years past.

Gumi produced a heir, but I wasn't the father. Everyone took the child's green eyes and hair to come from Gumi herself, but I know better. And, honestly, I don't care. I get along with Gumiya, the true father, and I had him come in secret and speak to his child.  
Now, of course, we're all old. I remember I was fourty-seven when Gumiya came to me and begged me to allow him to take my wife. All of our parents were dead by this time, so I didn't mind. Gumi and I were friends, and never shared anything more than a kiss on the cheek.

My days pass uneventfully. I run the company that Otou-san left behind. He's not with us anymore. Neither is Okaa-san. I'm an orphan once again.

I wonder what happened to everyone else. I ended up moving to America in my early thirties, and lost contact with them entirely.

I meet up with Kaito and Miku once, but that was when I was thirty-nine. They already had two children- twins- and they told me that they had lost contact with everyone besides Lily and Kiyoteru, who I saw later that day. They were all happy.

These days I don't do much. I have enough money to fly around the world, but I really don't want to. I didn't move back to Japan, not even when Gumi left with Gumiya, leaving me alone. Instead I stayed in America, bought a plot of land for myself, and built a small house. It's a nice, quiet place, where I can actually think.

Unfortunately, every time I'm alone and thinking, my thoughts drift and I begin imagining what her life must be like.

She's probably married by now. I know that she said she wouldn't unless it was me, but we were young. She's probably found someone who loves her fully, someone who could actually stay by her side. She's moved on, old Lenny. She's happy. And, truthfully, as long as she's happy, I'm perfectly fine.

Well, no, that isn't true. I'm a selfish bastard.

And so everyday, I long to be with Rin once again.

* * *

I don't know how she did it, but it was probably because of Neru. I remember Neru being able to sneak anywhere and get whatever information she needed. So when Yuki and Oliver showed up on my doorstep, I couldn't say that I was that surprised that they found me.

"HE'S SO OLD!" Yuki screams when I first open the door. Her hair is a mix of black and gray and, urg, she still has her hair up in those two ridiculous pigtails. Oliver's got a different eyepatch then what I remember him having, and, damn it, he's got a full head of perfect gold hair. I've still got my hair, but I'm not sure how long that will last.

"Shut up, Yuki. Young asshole. How old are you, anyways?"

"Fifty-one, Lenny," Oliver says. "Be jealous. A full ten years younger than you."

I glare. "Is there any reason you came to bother me, or was it just out of pure boredom?"

"Well, both really. Lily said that she needed someone to fetch you in America, and we volunteered 'cause we were bored," Yuki replied gleefully. "You're such a grouch now, Lenny. I didn't even hear a hi from you."

"You're the one who burst out laughing when you saw how old I am," I say bitterly, and then realize that I'm proving their point. "Whatever. Why does Lily want me?"

"Oh, something about a reunion in a week. All eighteen of us, along with our families meeting up at her and Kiyo's place. You up for it?"

My heart begins beating nervously. "No."

"Too bad. We have specific instructions to kidnap you, even if you say no. So, old man, let's go," Yuki explains as Oliver grabs onto my arm and begins pulling me. "Wait!" I cry. "At least let me get clothes, or something. Oliver, wait a second."

"I'm not falling for that, old man. You're just going to lock yourself into your house until we leave. You can borrow something of Kaito's."

"I'm not that tall," I reply. "And, I don't want to go, so don't make me. I'll otherwise, uh, call the police."

"Where is the Len Kagamine I used to know? The one full of adventure, the one willing to do whatever? Don't you want to see your friends?"

He still exists, but I buried him down. Acting like him reminds me of her, and that's painful.

"Don't you want to see Rin?"

I pull my arm away from Oliver. "Don't speak as if you know what you're talking about." I want to see her so badly it hurts, but I don't want to see the man and children that will come with her.

"She wants to see you."

I close my eyes, forcing the heat behind my eyes to reside.

"I'm… not strong enough," I say.

"Well, too bad. You and Rin are the main sources of entertainment at this party," Oliver says, but I can tell that he's trying to cheer me up.

"You can do it," Yuki says, patting me on the back.

"Fine," I mumble, my heart pounding madly in my chest. "I'll go."

* * *

They're all so different. Kiyoteru's hair is gray, Neru has glasses, and Dell tie on (with a leather jacket over it). Mostly everyone married another person in our group, so there are very little strangers to meet.

"Lenny! Didn't you have a wife, once-upon a time?" Kaito asks as he wraps his arm around my neck. I roll my eyes.

"She asked for permission to leave, and I granted it. That was fourteen years ago," I replied.

"Aw, Lenny was dumped!" Everyone 'aws,' and I roll my eyes once again.

"It wasn't like I loved her, or anything. Her child wasn't even mine."

"Well, that's perfectly fine, Len, because we all know who you really want," Kaito finishes loudly. And, I can't help but to wonder where she is. I've met just about everyone, but I can't seem to see her. "She'll be here soon," Miku whispers, reading my mind. "She said that she was going to be a little late."

"Whatever," I mumble.

"What a tsundere," Miku replies, pulling on my cheek a little.

"You're sixty-four. Grow up already," I reply.

"So bitter, Lenny. What did I ever do to you?"

"Should I write you a list?" Miku laughs just as the door opens. I stiffen.

Her hair longer- not to mention grayer- than I remember, and she has wrinkles and age lines, although there aren't that many. The crowd begins to clear, making a path between me and her. She stares at the floor in concentration, as if to make sure she doesn't trip over her feet. And, she's walked in with no one.

I freeze until finally, _finally_ she looks up.

"Len?" She whispers as I swallow and then nod.

We stare.

And suddenly we're both moving with speed that cannot be possible at our old age, and we embrace. She smells the way I remember she used to, a smell I used to associate with the very sun itself, most likely because she lit up my world. Everyone lets out a cheer as I hold her close, my first love suddenly in my arms once again.

"I've missed you," I whisper into Rin's ear. Her response is to hold onto me tighter. When I see that her shoulders are shaking, I ask, "Are you crying?"

"M-Maybe," she says with a shudder.

"Silly," I say although I can feel myself wanting to do the same.

"Are you going to let go of each other or are we going to have to pry you apart in order to say hi to Rin, Lenny?" Kiyoteru asks.

"Hey, Oliver said that this would be entertainment for the rest of you. Enjoy," I say, refusing to let her go.

"Yeah, for the females maybe."

"Just look at Dell," I say, who's sobbing dramatically into Neru's handkerchief.

"Where's Gumi?" Rin asks, unease in her voice.

"Gumi? Who's that?" I ask, totally blanking. I don't want to think about anyone else but her right now.

"Your wife."

"Wife? Ohhh, her."

"Idiot," Kaito calls from the sidelines, but I ignore him.

"Yeah, she asked if she could leave me, and I agreed," I explain.

"Then why didn't you come back?" Rin asks sounding slightly hurt.

"I didn't want to see you… with your husband. Where is he?"

She stares.

"What?"

"I told you I wouldn't marry unless it's you."

And, even at the age of sixty-one, my heart is still beating like crazy.

"Then… do you still -?"

"Yes."

"I do, too. I thought about you so much that I thought I would go insane."

"Me too," Rin says. We're silent for a moment. "I love you," she says.

"I love you, too."

"Yeah, about that," Miku says, clearing her throat awkwardly. We both break away from each other, although I hold onto Rin's hand, and stare at her. "We actually have to go somewhere else."

"Where?"

"Oh, just outside. But before that, I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal Rin away from you."

"Wait -!" She and all the other girls grab Rin and drag her to some unknown room in Lily's house, Kiyoteru following behind them.

"What's going on?" I ask everyone.

"Oh, yeah," Kaito says. "We forgot to tell you something."

"What?" I say, my heart sinking. I'm afraid of hearing bad news.

"Yeah, um, you're getting married today."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What.

"_What are you talking about?_" I hiss, holding Kaito by the collar. He laughs nervously, holding his hands up as if to say "I surrender."

"Well, Miku and I had the idea of getting you and Rin back together, and obviously since you loved each other so much, you would be perfectly okay with this," Kaito explained quickly.

"What if she was married?"

"Okay, unlike you, some of us actually kept in touch." A wave of guilt ran through me.

"What if she didn't love me anymore?"

"Well, she does. And, you love her, right?"

I nod.

"Then I don't see what the problem is," Kaito said as Kiyoteru came running down.

"Your tux, good sir. We had Neru look up your measurements, so I'm sure it fits fine," Kiyoteru said with a fake bow.

"Is this really happening?" I mumble.

"Yup. As real as Kaito's love for ice cream," Dell says, and so I know that it's true, because that is serious.

And, I can't help it. I shed a few tears of my own.

* * *

Outside of Lily and Kiyo's house is a large yard, where several tents and such are set up. They hid it well, so that it couldn't be seen from the front of the house. There's only twenty seven people attending this wedding, sixteen being the other orphans I grew up with, the other four being various spouses or children. I even see Gumi and Gumiya. Everything and everyone is wearing white except for myself. Instead I'm wearing black and gold. There's a relatively small wedding cake on one table and another contains a small mountain of gifts.

It's perfect.

Then everyone sits and I'm up at the front, Kaito by my side as my best man. Yuki's the flower girl, and then Kiyoteru comes out, Rin with him, and he walks her down the aisle. Even at the age of sixty-one she looks beautiful in her black and gold kimono, which substitutes a wedding dress. And, perhaps it isn't traditional, but I don't care.

I couldn't possibly be happier.

Rin's crying, but in a steady voice we both get everything done- the vows and the "I do's." We're given permission to kiss, and then the dancing begins.

However, I don't let her go, not once.

I refuse to.

* * *

**Happy?**

**I poured all the fluff left in my dried out, black soul, and wrote it into this fic. **

**So, I truly do hope that you liked it. **


End file.
